thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Elleani
Lady Elleani is a strong woman who takes great pride in her Givini heritage. The daughter of an elf noble and a human Givini noble, she was born at the whim of the Incubus Emperor. From various reasons, she feels closer to her maternal heritage. Story Elleani's mother was able to survive after the fall of Givini by hiding in a tinycave. Sadly, she was found by The Incubus King after many years. In an attempt to breed novelty her mother was forced to mate with an elven noble, and thanks to the sexual magic Elleani was conceived. She knows very little of her father's heritage besides vague information from her mother as Elleani never met him. Later, she was saved by disloyal succubi, disaffected with their glorious leader. Sadly her mother passed away a few years later. When the Third War of Arclent started, she was trying to flee from the Incubus King's domain when she was intercepted by Yarra's group. As their objectives collide, both groups joined forces to infiltrate and compromise a Tower of Mist in the nearby town of Gasm Falls. After the war, she has found herself in a position of privilege, that has forced to "play politics", but she is not interested in the power, although that doesn't mean that the reality will align itself with her wishes. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Base value: 30 * conversation in the deluxe room of The Pink Sheets in Gasm Falls. * conversation with Lustlord priestess in Gasm Falls if Yarra is maxed, OR otherwise. * Up to when infiltrating the Tower of Mist, from stealth and not looting storerooms. With the best result, the elite succubus will say "You were actually amazingly sneaky, getting in here! I mean, a fight and an alarm, but I can take care of those!" * sending economic aid to New Givini as it gets established, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. * sending economic aid to Zirantia, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. * using political capital to create an equitable mediation system for New Givini, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. * investing in New Givini trade. * Unmissable from Chapter 4 start. * talking to her at her estate in New Givini. * investing in Givini Smithing. * investing in Givini Orc Merchant. * investing in Givini Teahouse Chain. * investing in Bank of Givini. * investing in Givini Mage Guild. * funding Givini war monument. * investing in Givini Tunnels from Gasm Falls. * talking to the Givini king's aide (guy east of his throne) in Courtly Chambers OR talking to Bhakan's guard (in the southwest dining hall in Courtly Chambers). (Whichever triggers Elleani learning about Trin's abilities. Supposedly this may have an upside later, but don't do it before the Farnan warehouse confrontation.) * copying the Givini king's aide. * copying Bhakan's guard. * dancing at the ball during the Ardan succession section. * telling Luanell who you believe will be king of Ardoheim, with a very high hidden social score. If you met the requirement, afterward Elleani will say "You even got through Luanell's shell". * undermining Donovan via the Iris event in the Ardan succession section projection IF Iris says "our efforts have seriously weakened his attempts" (Elleani will comment too). * talking to her in the Tak'Kan Hall of Order before starting the vote. * if after the Tak'Kan Hall of Order voting Grubbak says "The results are overwhelming", OR if "That is substantially more than the simple majority required." * during Council of Gawnfall for copying both Bhakan's guard and the Givini king's aide during the Ardan succession section before Elleani was present so she didn't learn about Trin, OR for only one, OR for neither but she didn't learn about Trin. * if about third Council of Gawnfall vote, Hester says "we recommit to our relationship with the churches in the new nations", OR if Hester doesn't say that but says "Their history is no reason for them to be viewed differently", OR "They are to be treated the same as any other race", OR "They are to be treated no worse than any other race." * talking to her on night 4 of Council of Gawnfall. (Before or after the Tower visit.) * talking to her on day 6 of Council of Gawnfall. * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi are accepted, OR if succubi form new religion, OR if succubi must suppress their natures. * visiting her estate after Council of Gawnfall with 75 affection. * bringing her to Academy library during Return to Stineford. * capturing the slaver during the Gilded Lily quest. Maximum legit value: 99 (+37 leeway). (Not being a harem member, Elleani does not yet have an affection locking conversation.) Affection titles None yet. Scenes * Elleani Relief - Yarra helps Elleani with the aftermath of the attack on the feast. Unmissable. References Category:Characters Category:Humans